


Evaluation Day

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Is the annual evaluation day, Lilith have to go around the isles evaluating young witches. But this year she has to evaluate a certain family.
Relationships: Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Evaluation Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, more smut once again

Every year, the emperor ordered members of the coven to check on the young witches, an evaluation to determinate how much their powers had advanced in comparison of the last year.

They don't normally check on the same family every year, this year Lilith's list was A to C students. 

She was getting a bit tired after checking in so many younglings. She checked at least 30 of them between the ages of 8 to 18 years old, some of them hadn't even improve since last year, so the evaluation was the same as last year's or just slightly better. 

"Let's see who's next" she took a look on her paper and shivered.

The next students where the Blight family, Amity Blight, Edric Blight and Emira Blight. She was afraid to go there, would her family notice her mark?

She made her way to the Blight castle, she was anxious, but knocked the door firmly and tried to maintain her composure. For her surprise, a green haired woman opened the door.

"Oh, greetings Miss Clawthorne" she casually said "you must be here to evaluate my children don't you?"

"Greetings Mrs. Blight" she tried to keep herself calm "that's correct, may I come in and check on them?" 

"Of course, come with me" she opened the door and let her inside 

The big house was silent, Lilith looked around a bit curious as she was being lead by the alpha woman. Normally family with more than two children will have a lot of noice going on, but this place seemed empty.

By the end of the hall the woman opened up a door and they both walked in, it was an empty room, with a king size bed. Odalia closed the door behind them, Lilith gulped.

"My little Amity was nervous so she went for a walk with her siblings to calm her nerves" she said while smiling "how about we do something else while we wait?"

She approached, and started kissing her neck, Lilith shaked a bit, but didn't complained and let her kept at it.

"You're married, don't you?" She whispered while Odalia was slowly exploring her body with her hands

"What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him" she decided to go for a kiss, while grabbing roughly at her butt 

Lilith hated that she couldn't resist her, her omega would react everytime Odalia was close, she guessed that witch nature was awful.

She felt Odalia rubbed herself eagerly, and noticed a bulge growing behind the Blight's woman dress.

Lilith moved away and got on her knees, withouth any warming got herself under Odalia's dress. Moving away her underwear.

"Weren't you worried I was married just a minute ago?" She smiled cockily 

"Shut up" she decided to give it a long lick and then took it all she could in, making her alpha moan

She decided to start moving slowly, making her squirm, this gave her a bit of control over the situation, but the woman took her head with both hands and started moving her faster.

She kept the pace the woman desired her to, trying to move even faster every second.

"Ah!" Without a warning, Lilith felt her mouth being filled, she swallowed all she could, while another load came just right after

She took it off slowly, it was still as erect as before.

"Good girl, you drank it all" she praised in a shaky voice, it made Lilith blush "you want a reward?"

"... yes please" she gave in, she wanted it, she needed it

"Alright, come here" she helped her up, and sat her down a drawer 

She took her underwear off and spreaded her legs, taking a good look on her aroused core. Lilith looked away shyly, being exposed like this felt weird, yet it also felt good.

The alpha woman decided to massage her omega's breast and ripped off her clothes, it make Lilith tremble and moan. She sucked on one needed bud and bited.

"Odalia!" She yelled, Odalia smiled and went up to kiss her neck

"You want me to fill you?" She purred at her ear while rubing herself against the needy omega

"Yes, please" 

Odalia planted another kiss on Lilith's lips, and slowly pushed herself inside of her. She loved how she feeled, she loved how she smelled like her.

Withouth wasting any more time, she started moving herself roughly, and hugged her to keep her stable. Her moans were driving her crazy, and were enough motivation to keep going.

"Ah!" Lilith kept moaning with every trust, she could never have enough

Odalia groaned as she kept moving with all her force, she wanted to do this with her again for a long time, for years, but never found the chance until today.

She could felt she was close and so was Lilith, but she wanted her omega to do it first.

"Come for me, ah! do it already!" She ordered groaning "come for me, come!"

Lilith opened more her legs and rode her orgams as ordered, Odalia came almost at the same time inside her.

They both were gasping for air, but Lilith felt weaker and couldn't move. Odalia decided to carry Lilith to the bed to regain strength. Spooning the omega in the process and kissing behing her neck.

When she came down the lust, Lilith pulled away from her and took her clothes from the floor fast, starting by her underwear.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked a bit annoyed 

"You are married and have a family, you shouldn't be doing things like these with anyone else besides your husband" Odalia rolled her eyes and roughly pulled her back to bed, Lilith just whined a bit by the surprise 

"I don't really care, I got married by some dumb arrangement" she sniffed Lilith's hair "also, I didn't marked him at all, we just had kids because I needed offspring" 

Lilith didn't knew how to feel or how to answer to that, in any case, it did felt wrong to her, yet she was curious about what the alpha's intention was, it was lust, was she just toying with her or she was genuinely interested? 

"Mom!" One of the twins yelled "We are back!" 

"Shit" Odalia cursed under her breath, Lilith chuckled

They both got up and got dressed as fast as they could, while the siblings where still looking around for them. They were in total silence, in Lilith's case, she just didn't have anything to say and Odalia just because she didn't wanted her children to find them.

The evaluation started with the twins, they where doing better than last year, and where rated higher, this was expected since they will graduate just in a couple of months.

Amity was next, Lilith noticed that she seemed annoyed by her presence. They haven't really seen each other since the Covention incident some weeks ago, but she just concentrated on her evaluation and as expected she was doing slightly better.

She was giving each of them the results when something caught Amity's attention, she sniffed and Lilith smelled like her mother, but she keeped an unamused face on.

"Well everyone, thank you for the hospitality" she walked to the door "keep the good work up" 

"Bye Miss Lilith!" Emira chirped and her brother continued "See you around!" 

Amity just waved her goodbye, still confused, yet she was afraid that she knew the answer but hoped her senses where wrong.

After finishing with the Blights, Lilith decided to call Kikimora and end it for the day. She felt like she needed the rest of the day to shower and think about what happened.


End file.
